mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black/Bounty Hunter
Strategy Bounty Hunter Erron Black can be considered as an upgrade of Raiden/Klassic, due to counting as ALL classes including Netherrealm as opposed to just four. This allows him to benefit from any class-specific passives and also work well with the Devastator. He is commonly used as in a tactical and defensive manner, meaning he is used tagged-out frequently so that not only can an active character deal some damage, but it also allows Erron to give supporting fire when an opponent tags in and allow him the opportunity to recover health if he was damaged in a previous tagged-in opportunity and power to prepare him for a high-damage scenario. When talking about "unblockability", equipping Erron Black with his Revolvers grants a great chance at making his basic attacks unblockable and increasing the damage output of SP1 and SP2 (the chances and damage boost percentages will depend entirely on the equipment's fusion level). As players have reported, using SP1 (Swing Shot) and achieving 90% or more will result in the special attack becoming unblockable, which will then cripple the opponent and give an open window for players to strike whilst the opponent's abilities are disabled. Combining Erron Black's unblockable applications, ability to give teammates supportive fire, and the ability to synchronize with all other character classes, this makes him a force to be reckoned with and players will recognize him as a great tactical addition to any team. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Erron Black. Having a card that "counters" Erron Black does not mean it is always a good choice. Good with * Any character of any class. Erron Black's passive ability (... can join any class) allows him to work with any team type and synchronize with other characters' passive abilities. ** Example 1: Erron Black teamed with [[Scorpion/Ninjutsu|'Scorpion/Ninjutsu']] and [[Sub-Zero/Cryomancer|'Sub-Zero/Cryomancer']] grants him 30% damage and health boosts, despite not being a Martial Artist. ** Example 2: Erron Black teamed with [[Shao Kahn/Konqueror|'Shao Kahn/Konqueror']] will result in Shao Kahn assisting Erron upon the latter's tag-in, despite not being an Outworld character. Erron Black's passive will also assist Shao Kahn upon the latter's tag-in, except Erron Black does not stun the opponent. ** Simply put, Erron Black will benefit from anyone's passive ability. *** This won't not work however with Update 2.0 character groups like Circle of Shadow, Ronin, or Strike Force. **** Erron Black can still benefit from [[Kitana/Day of the Dead (Diamond)|'Kitana/Day of the Dead']]'s passive (... and Outworld teammates receive REGEN that recovers ... of their health over ... seconds). Good against * Any opponent during a battle. ** When keeping the "defensive manner" in mind, a tagged-out Erron Black not only can assist active characters, but he can also interrupt an opponent's basic attacks upon giving supportive fire, which gives players a small window to perform a counterattack. Countered by * Jade/Assassin: Jade has a chance to evade special attacks. With this being the case, she can evade Erron Black's SP1, turning the tides and crippling Erron instead. Abilities Here are Erron Black's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Erron Black's support and equipment cards. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Nomad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects